Cycladische kunst
Met Cycladische kunst bedoelen we de Aegeïsche kunstvorm die tussen 4000 en 1100 jaar voor Christus op de Griekse eilandengroep Cycladen werd bedreven. Historie Votiefidolen De Cycladische kunst, die gekenmerkt wordt door het moderne uiterlijk, kwam al in de eerste generaties op de Cycladen voor. Het ging hierbij vooral om de zogenaamde votiefidolen: marmeren, wigvormige beeldjes van staande, naakte vrouwenfiguren met hun armen over de borsten gekruist. Het meest typische kenmerk van deze beeldjes waren hun ovale gezichten en, afgezien van een grote neus, het ontbreken van een gelaat. Deze beeldjes werden gebruikt als afgodsbeelden in de Moedergodincultus, en werden bijvoorbeeld in de graftombes gelegd. In de loop der eeuwen werden zeer veel variaties op deze vrouwenfiguren met hun markante gezichten gemaakt. De zogenaamde 'Oermoeder' of 'Moedergodin' is een vaak geziene variant, die zeer oud is. Na enkele eeuwen werd er, een enkele maal, ook een mannelijke versie van de Moedergodin gemaakt, vermoedelijk een minnaar van de vrouw. Vanaf ongeveer 3500 v.Chr. werden er ook marmeren krijgers en muzikanten in hetzelfde genre gemaakt. Deze figuren vielen op door hun uitgesproken mannelijke geslachtsdelen. De Cycladische kunst werd langzaam verdrongen door andere, buitenlandse kunstuitingen. Vanaf 2000 v.Chr. kwamen de Cycladen onder invloed te staan van de Minoïsche kunst uit Kreta. Later werd het Minoïsme verdreven door de Myceense kunst uit Hellas. Het laatste Cycladische votiefbeeldje werd rond 1100 voor Christus gemaakt, afgezien van de hedendaagse toerisme-versies. De beelden zijn in de ogen van de late 20e eeuw opvallend modern en ze doen aan abstracte hedendaagse kunst denken. De strakke vormen worden in hedendaagse keramiek en modern beeldhouwwerk dan ook geciteerd. Cycladenbeelden worden veel verzameld en de schaarse originelen brengen veel geld op. Griekenland staat de export van bodemvondsten en Cycladische objecten uit Griekse verzamelingen niet toe. De handel is door internationale verdragen streng gereguleerdUNIDROIT Convention on Stolen or Illegally Exported Cultural Objects (UNIDROIT 1995). Cycladische beelden die op de internationale kunstmarkt worden aangeboden moeten bewijsbaar lange tijd tot een particuliere verzameling hebben behoordNeil Brodie en Kathryn Walker Tubb, "Illicit Antiquities: The Theft of Culture and the Extinction of Archaeology", 978-0-415-23388-0, http://www.unidroit.org/english/conventions/1995culturalproperty/1995culturalproperty-e.htm. De beelden zijn extreem moeilijk te dateren en ze worden vaak vervalst. Over de authenticiteit van de beroemde Cycladencollectie van het J.P.Gettymuseum wordt getwist. De beelden worden door middel van thermoluminiscentie gedateerd. Gebruiksvoorwerpen Cycladische historische gebruiksvoorwerpen vertonen een aantal typische kenmerken. Potten en pannen waren over het algemeen zeer licht hellend en weinig versierd. Bij de ontwikkeling van dit soort voorwerpen lijkt de functionaliteit voorop te hebben gestaan: ze waren simpel en vaak gemaakt van klei of een goedkope steensoort. thumb|left|150px|Vaas met [[Lineair A-opschrift, gevonden in Akrotiri op Santorini]] De zogenaamde 'frying pans', zoals hiernaast afgebeeld, lijken als een onderdeel van een mogelijk religieus ritueel te hebben gediend en waren, in tegenstelling tot veel andere Cycladische voorwerpen, erg gedetailleerd gedecoreerd. Deze pannetjes waren rond en licht bollend, zoals bekend van de votiefidolen, en ze werden uit marmer vervaardigd. Ze waren uitingen van de Keros-Syroscultuur (2600 - 2300 v.Chr.). Enkele kenmerkende vormen van de Cycladische keramiek waren de nippled jug, de collared jar, de cilindervormige pithoi en pyxeis (pyxis, doos), de sauskommen (sauce boats) en de zoömorfe vaasjes, waaronder de egels (egelvormige figuurtjes die een kommetje vasthouden) vooral opvallen. Maar de Cycladen zijn ook bekend om hun marmeren vaaswerk, waaronder de kenmerkende kandilla (kruik) en bekers kunnen worden aangetroffen. Daarnaast zijn er ook marmeren pyxeis en footed vessels gevonden. Ze tonen de verfijnde steenbewerking van de Cycladische kunstenaars, die ook al tot uiting kwam in de beroemde votiefidolen. De kandilla en bekers konden opgehangen worden door middel van de gaatjes die in verticale uitsteeksels bovenaan de kruik waren geboord. In de Laat-Cycladische periode (2000-1100 v.Chr.) kwamen de Cycladen onder Minoïsche invloed terecht, zoals we onder andere kunnen afleiden uit het Lineair A op een vaas uit Akrotiri (zie hiernaast). Het is een verwarrende periode die net zoals de Myceense beschaving zal eindigen rond 1200 v.Chr. met de inval van de Zeevolken. Cycladische muziek thumb|right|Cycladisch idolenbeeldje van een harpist (Santorini, Vroeg-Cycladisch II) Zoals al eerder vermeld, bevonden zich onder de Cycladische idolen ook muzikanten. Onder de instrumenten die door deze muzikanten bespeeld werden, bevond zich de aulos die al rond 4000 v.Chr. op de Cycladen (o.a. Keros) bekend was, maar ook harpen en syrinxen (een soort panfluit) waren zeer populair. Architectuur Kenmerkend voor de Cycladen is ook de architectuur van de eilandengroep. In het Laat-Neolithicum (5300-4500 v.Chr.) ontstonden de eerste nederzettingen op de Cycladen. In het begin bestond die architectuur uit rechthoekige éénkamerwoningen op een stenen fundering en uitkijkposten. Bovendien werden in die tijd nog grotten bewoond. In de Grotta-Kamposcultuur (3100 - 2600 v.Chr.) kwam daar enigszins verandering in. De huizen werden groter en bevatten meerdere kamers. De materialen die werden gebruikt varieerden van steen, leem en hout tot riet. Bovendien werden de huizen steeds onregelmatiger en gedetailleerder gebouwd. De straten op de Cycladen bestonden veelal uit trappen. De Laat-Cycladisch I-architectuur van ongeveer 1500 v.Chr. kenmerkt zich door de tandmuren en het gebruik van meerdere verdiepingen. Sommige huizen uit deze periode waren zelfs al geïsoleerd. Ook werden fresco's toegepast. Rond 1200 v.Chr. werden er opnieuw grote delen van de eilandengroep verwoest, waarna de architectuur uit de Griekse Oudheid naar het eiland overwaaide. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn de bouwwerken op het eiland Delos en de poort Portára te Naxos. Heden ten dage is de Griekse architectuur op de Cycladen doorgedrongen en zijn het vooral witte lemen huizen met blauwe vensters die er de aandacht trekken. Toerisme Recent is de interesse voor Cycladische kunst toegenomen en oude Cycladische beelden worden massaal gereproduceerd en verkocht op de tegenwoordig zeer toeristische eilandengroep. Deze moderne edities zijn verkrijgbaar in marmer, tufsteen, brons en hout. In Athene is er een Museum voor Cycladische Kunst opgericht, waar de oudste beelden van de eilandengroep worden tentoongesteld. In Naxos staat een Archeologisch Museum, dat ook een ruime collectie votiefidolen in zijn bezit heeft. Verwante artikelen * Cycladen * Cycladische beschaving * Geschiedenis van de Cycladische beschaving * Cycladische architectuur Verder lezen * L'Art des Cyclades, du début à la fin de l'âge du Bronze, 2500-1100 avant notre ère, Parijs, 1957. Externe links * Museum voor Cycladische Kunst * Cycladic Art. (Rijk geïllustreerde Engelstalige cursus) Categorie:Cycladische beschaving Categorie:Kunst naar oudheid Categorie:Beeldende kunst Categorie:Oud-Griekse kunst